


30 Days of Petekey OneShots: Day 2 - Cold Feet

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Series: 30 Days of Petekey OneShots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: Day 2 of my 30 day Petekey OneShots. I'm bad at summaries, but enjoy!





	30 Days of Petekey OneShots: Day 2 - Cold Feet

Winter in Chicago totally sucked. Yeah, snow, blah blah blah, but after 23 years, you don't give two shits about snow. Pete was ready for bed. Mikey was staying the night at Pete's. His older brother, Gerard, had decided to stay with his boyfriend Frank. That wasn't something Mikey needed or wanted to hear. So, Pete's was his best bet. Except, Pete's couch was absolutely filthy, and he only had his bed, a double bed. Pete came in and laid next to Mikey. He was adorable when he slept. His hair stuck out in all directions and his mouth twitched slightly every once in a while. Mikey opened his eyes, and sleepily looked up at him. “You still up?”  
“Yeah,” he said back, as Mikey snuggled in with him. Pete nestled into Mikey, and kissed his neck. “Goodnight,” he smiled, closing his eyes, as he felt his heart beat in sync with his lover's. “Just remember, if you steal the blankets, you will get my cold fe…” Mikey trailed off, as he fell asleep next to Pete.

The morning rolled around quickly. Mikey awoke to the smell of coffee and slightly burnt pop-tarts. He really didn't know how Pete could burn a fucking pop-tart, but hey, he managed to do it. “Hey baby,” Pete said, as he poured coffee out into two mugs. “I wonder how Gerard and Frank went last night,” Mikey said through a mouthful of pop - tart.  
“Happily ever after from the waist down, my best bet,” Pete smirked. They finished their pop-tarts and Mikey went home. 

Gerard and Frank were up when Mikey arrived. “Did you use protection Michael?” Gerard smirked, as Mikey walked past.  
“Fuck you,” Mikey smiled back. “Where did you two sleep last night?”  
“I don't advise going in your room,” Frank said, trying to hold back the laughter. Mikey went back to his room anyway. And boy, was there a stench. “GERARD ARTHUR WAY AND FRANK ANTHONY IERO, GET OUT!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or any prompts for this series, leave it in either the comments or message me! ~ Emelia.


End file.
